plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
A.K.E.E.
A.K.E.E. (acronym for Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter) is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and it is the second plant obtained in the Lost City. It lobs akee seeds every 3 seconds that bounce from one zombie to another in its lane. Each seeds does three normal damage shots to the first zombie it hits, then two normal damage shots to any other zombie it hits down the lane. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 175 Recharge: Fast Special: shots bounce A.K.E.E.s lob projectiles that bounce from zombie to zombie. Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter is actively looking for a different acronym for A.K.E.E., because let's face it, "Katapulting" is just not working. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, A.K.E.E. fires large akee seeds at the first zombie in every lane. Each seed deals 22.5 normal damage shots to the first zombie and decreases its damage by 15% per each bounce until it disappears after eight bounces. Strategies A.K.E.E. has a role comparable to Laser Bean. When set side-by-side, A.K.E.E. deals more damage on the first two targets and is slightly cheaper, meaning that it is slightly better early on. However, its limited bouncing capability puts it in a worse position compared to Laser Bean in Endless Zones, where very large amounts of zombies will spawn and reliable penetration is required. A.K.E.E.'s projectile can get blocked by Parasol Zombie and reflected by Jester Zombie. Additionally, A.K.E.E. also shares the same problem with other lobbed-shots: The poor Plant Food effect. While Laser Bean's Plant Food effect deals up to 90 normal damage shots in its lane and can't be deflected or immuned by any zombies, A.K.E.E. seeds deals a small amount of damage despite the fact it affects all zombies in the ground, and it is deflected by Parasol Zombie or Jester Zombie. A.K.E.E. is a good counter against zombies that can shield themselves against straight-shooting projectiles such as Barrel Roller Zombie, Shield Zombie, Excavator Zombie, Troglobite, and Arcade Zombie, as it can bounce through or ignore their method of protection. A.K.E.E can be used against Camel Zombies as its projectile can hit all of their signs. A.K.E.E can also target any enemies that unleash special abilities without moving such as Zombie King and Fisherman Zombie. However, in Lost City, it should not be used alone, due to the risks of Parasol Zombie; therefore, it should be paired with plants like Red Stinger. It can be used in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages to quickly clear tombstones in a single lane. However, it only does so when no zombies are in its lane, making plants like Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Phat Beets, and any other area of effect plants more reliable for clearing graves. Trivia *Before the 3.7.1 update, it was spelled as "A.K.E.E" (without the final period). This only occurred in the header of its Almanac entry and on the Lost City map, as it was spelled "A.K.E.E." everywhere else. *It is very similar to Apple Mortar in terms of both appearance and sounds. *Its seeds do not bounce off individual zombies if there are many in a small space. Instead, it will bounce off one and deal damage to all of them. *Its seeds will not bounce to the next zombie if that zombie has not fully entered the lawn. **This is why its seeds never bounce to Imp Cannons, as they are considered to be zombies that have not fully entered the lawn. ***However, its seeds may hit an Imp Cannon if there is no plank nor zombies on the lane. *If there are no zombies on the lawn at all, its launchers during its Plant Food effect will just produce a hiss and a puff of smoke, similar to other lobbed-shot plants. *It is possible for its seeds to bounce backwards. This can happen when either a Swashbuckler Zombie or a Relic Hunter Zombie are still swinging and there are zombies in front of them, or when a seed hits the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC in Modern Day - Day 33. *It has a similar reload animation to Small Lotus. *Its military hat costume may be a reference to mortars in wars, as they have many similarities (they both launch projectiles in similar arcs, and A.K.E.E.'s seeds resemble the bombs fired by these weapons). *This is the only plant that has an acronym for a name. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Lost City plants Category:Lost City Category:Lobbed-shot plants